


Prove It

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slight Angst?, Smut, bottom!Minseok, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok, the captain of SMU’s American football team, considers himself a man in perfect control of himself and his emotions. That is until his personal rival Park Chanyeol- an opposing captain- is involved. Usually Minseok tries to avoid Chanyeol as much as he can, until they make a bet and Chanyeol corners him in the locker room and Minseok loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

The loud cheering in the locker room doesn’t bother Minseok as it usually does considering their school’s American football team just took home their fifth straight win for the season. The pride swelling in Minseok’s chest helps takes the edge of the harsh shrieks of his teammates.

Baekhyun, one of the main sources of the noise, comes over to where Minseok is currently standing at his open locker, changing out of his uniform and gives him a rough slap on the back, startling the older.

“Good job captain, we kicked ass!” Baekhyun nearly shouts, though Minseok is standing right next to him. “Coach said we’re moving to the finals.”

As the captain, Minseok already knows about this, the coach talked to him before the game. He gives Baekhyun a nod in reply, hoping the brown haired male with accept this and go off somewhere else, instead of roping Minseok into conversation. Which Baekhyun is infamously good at.

“We’ll be going against Yang Goon University,” Baekhyun smirks at his own statement, watching as Minseok turns to glare at him. Another thing Baekhyun is good at is bothering Minseok.

Minseok doesn’t have ill feelings toward the university itself, he doesn’t even have ill feeling towards their own American football team- he could very well call some of them friends- but he absolutely detests their captain.

“I’m not worried.” Minseok states, returning to his locker and pulls on a shirt with ease. But it’s Baekhyun who stands there, still smirking and eyes glinting mischievously. In the end, though, he doesn’t say anything more and goes to his locker to discuss some new manga with Jongdae.

Finishing getting changed and then slamming his locker shut, Minseok starts to head out with the intention of going back to his flat and falling face-first into the mattress, until Yifan catches him leaving.

“You coming to my party?” Is the first thing that leaves Yifan’s mouth as he follows Minseok out of the locker room, with a gummy grin on his face.

The party. Minseok internally sighs at the mentioning of it, he’s not really a party type of person.

Yifan’s parties are a big part of tradition at the university, he throws one whenever any sports team wins a big game. It’s not really a surprise considering he’s on most of the teams himself, being the captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the American football team. And during football season, he drags Minseok to as many of his parties as he can, playing on Minseok being the captain and having an obligation to show up for team morale. It’s bullshit.

“Come on Minnie,” The stupid nickname earns him a glare from Minseok, but he only continues, throwing his arm over the older and flashing a wider smile, “you can go to my party and meet a pretty girl-” Minseok gives him a sideways look, “-Or a pretty boy, to your preference, as I understand.”

“You’re not really selling it.” Minseok deadpans, rolling his eyes. Yifan sees this and steps ahead of him, blocking the way. They’re stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Imagine Minnie, you finding a piece of hot ass at my party,” Pause for effect, “taking them to watch us destroy YGU, and then, but only then, you get the best celebratory blowjob of your life.”

Yifan explains the situation using exaggerated hand movements and gestures, ending on a lewd motion that makes Minseok want to punch him.

“Yifan, get the fuck out of the way.”

“Not until you say you’re going.”

At this moment, if it were anyone else, Minseok would have physically moved him himself. But it’s Yifan, tall-as-shit-bigger-than-him Yifan. It’s not like Minseok isn’t strong, in fact he’s the proven strongest on the team, but trying to make Yifan move wouldn’t be easy and Minseok is already exhausted.

“Fine.”

When a smiling Yifan is pushed out of the way, he summits easy and calls after Minseok, “Tomorrow at nine! If you’re not there I’ll send Baekhyun and Jongdae to your apartment to get you!”

Minseok responds by exiting the university’s sports center and into the surprisingly brisk night air, pulling his jacket closer. He curses Yifan all the way to his car and when he finally settles behind the wheel, he sighs at the fatigue that hits him.

The second thing he does when he gets up to his sixth floor apartment is fall face first onto his bed and fall into a sound sleep, the fatigue of the game and badgering of both Yifan and Baekhyun catching up to him. But not before a threatening text is sent to Baekhyun and Jongdae, with the message _If you bother me tomorrow, I’ll cut your dick off._ Which was responded to by both parties with a variation of _See you tomorrow._

 

~~~

 

The whole of Sunday morning was uneventful for Minseok, which was a welcomed godsend, except, of course, the text from Yifan reminding him of the party.

Minseok didn’t have any course work to do over the weekend and spends the morning at a café not too far from his flat, helping his close friends Yunho and Changmin with tending to the customers. He always finds spending time helping them with cleaning or brewing different coffees enjoyable, even if others might find the work hard or repetitive.

It isn’t until seven o’clock when he’s back home and showered that he even thinks about the party and his mood slightly sours.

Minseok wastes time debating over whether to go or not and then decides to go bitterly after weighing the consciences of murdering Baekhyun and Jongdae when they show up to take him.

Nine rolls around and it’s this time that he finally begins to get ready when an urgent and annoying pounding echoes from the front door. It goes on for a few seconds before it picks up in speed and intensity, like two idiots are using both their hands to try to break through the wood.

Minseok leaves them there and continues to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror, giving it a stylish messy look. He considers putting on a bit of makeup but the sound of the front door being flung open makes him look up and curse out loud for not remembering to lock it.

Baekhyun saunters in and leans against the doorframe of the bathroom first, glaring and looking at his reflection on his phone screen. “Thanks for letting us in, hyung.” He mutters, his tone annoyed. This makes Minseok smirk, he always finds it very satisfying to irritate the younger, chalking it up as payback.

Jongdae shows up next with an overly excited, “Hey hyung!” and his signature catlike grin. “We may have put a hole in your wall too,” Jongdae shrugs after his initial greeting and chuckles when he sees Minseok’s eyes roll.

“Let’s just go.” Minseok sighs after minutes of staring into the mirror with Jongdae and Baekhyun chattering incessantly next to him.

“You’re not going like that right?” Baekhyun comments after raking his eyes over Minseok, who glares. Minseok thinks his outfit looks fine and it’s comfortable and casual, but when he says this aloud, Baekhyun losses his shit and storms to the closet, pulling out every neatly hung article of clothing he could.

The outfit that Baekhyun presents to him is a white button up and tight black jeans that Minseok knows for a fact are too tight. But that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from forcing him to change and even making him sit in a chair, which was dragged from the island in the kitchen to the bathroom, for half an hour.

After Baekhyun’s magic, as he calls it, Minseok looks like he stepped off the cover of a magazine. Or out of a porno, considering he keeps having his hand swatted away when he tries to fasten the top four buttons on his shirt and his defined chest is visible for anyone to see. Baekhyun handed him a much lighter jacket than the cold temperature outside deemed for.

“This is ridiculous.” The eldest of the three mutters as he’s shoved out the door and into Jongdae’s car.

“It’s not. You look hot, have some dignity Kim Minseok-ssi! You’re the captain, you’re one of the guests of honor.” Baekhyun says happily, checking his appearance in his phone and swiping his chocolate bangs out of his eyes. He’s much happier now, especially since Minseok didn’t put up much of a fight.

The trio arrive at the party a quarter after ten and it’s already in full swing. Cars lining the street in front of Yifan’s two story house and taxis slowly coming and going, dropping off even more attendants.

After hesitating and then getting pulled out of the car by the combined strength of both Jongdae and Baekhyun- who again compliments him on his appearance- Minseok is led into the packed house.

The music blasts and people are jammed together much too close for Minseok’s liking and he pulls away from Baekhyun and Jongdae as soon as possible, before he’s forced to actually participate in the festivity. He ends up lingering in an unoccupied corner of the living room, occasionally others come up and strike up short conversations, mostly congratulations and inquiries about the upcoming game.

Most of the questions have been about if the captain was nervous, going against the school’s rival and his personal rival. How anyone knew about the latter wasn’t a surprise, whenever they faced YGU the animosity could be seen between the two captains.

Of course Minseok wasn’t nervous, there wasn’t any reason to be nervous. It was just another game and he would be putting forth the same amount of effort. Maybe a little more, but he won’t admit that to himself. Even if it did please him to see the same pissed off expression and the nearly contained rage of an opposing captain whenever they claimed victory against YGU.

Even if Minseok came off as harmless and sweet outside of football, everyone in the neighboring colleges knew not to mess with SMU’s American football captain. It was just common knowledge.

However, some just weren’t into accepting the truth of that statement, it seemed.

Minseok has made his way into the kitchen to get another beer from a cooler placed on the island and was about to go seek out Yifan- mostly to complain about being dragged here- when someone plucked the ice cold can from his hand.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised because he was prepared for it. These kinds of run-ins were common, considering besides from being enemies, the student population of both YGU and SMU were extremely close. Harboring a kinship that went along with friendly rivalry and all. But this wasn’t going to be a friendly meeting between rivals, and Minseok glared openly at the captain of YGU’s American football team.

The latter smirks upon seeing Minseok’s glare and even has the gull to pop the tab on the can and take a sip before saying anything.

“Well, well it’s nice to see you again hyung.” Park Chanyeol says, his tone teasing and takes another sip of the beer. Minseok has the urge to knock it out of his hand, but restrains himself, because he’s the one in control.

“Your parents let you stay out this late, Park?” Minseok fakes a surprised look and is pleased when the smirk falls from the younger’s mouth.

“They’re easier to get passed than the employees at the retirement home I bet. Right hyung? Did Yifan hyung have to sign a permission slip to let them know you’ll be safe in his custody for the night?”

The age difference between them is slight, with Minseok being the older, but they had started exchanging jabs about age when Chanyeol commented on Minseok’s height- which led to the discovery that Chanyeol had insulted his hyung. Which also coincidentally, landed Chanyeol with a black eye and a certain captain suspended from any school activity for a week. It had been worth it though, especially because Chanyeol had been too surprised to fight back and just stood there, a stunned expression on his face.

Before the older could come up with a snide response, Chanyeol continued, “Anyway, don’t be too scared about the game. We never take our wins by force, definitely wouldn’t want to hurt a senior, we’ll do it by skill. It should be easy, considering-”

“That’s funny.” Minseok interrupted, not able to quite contain himself when his ability was being called into question.

His silver haired opponent blinked at him, “I wasn’t making a joke, hyung.”

“I just find it amusing that you think you can beat me, we’ve all seen you try. It just doesn’t work out.” Minseok retorts, noting a bit of rage smoldering in Chanyeol’s eyes with satisfaction. He was glad he knew how to push the other’s buttons.

While having their little altercation, both have forgotten that they were in a very public place, and were pulled from it when the whispering of a group of girls was a little too loud in the silence following Minseok’s insult.

Both look up and see that the mostly empty kitchen has now become the center of an anticipated fight. The audience couldn’t have been more than ten but just at that moment Yifan decides to barge in and make his way through the little crowd, with more following him.

And he’s irritated. He stops about half a foot away from the two captains, glaring at both of them. His hair is slightly messed up and the buttons on his shirt aren’t done up correctly, Minseok guesses he was pulled from something more intimate to deal with two rivals bickering in this kitchen.  

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He hisses, looking between the two participating parties, stopping on Minseok, “Hyung, this is a party. _My party._ If you two are going to pull this shit every time you see each other, then get out.” Though Minseok finds his reaction a bit over the top, he doesn’t say anything. Yifan was right, it was his house.

It’s Chanyeol who holds his hands up in a surrender, “Hyung, it’s my fault. Look, sorry for pulling you away. We’ll go talk somewhere private, I promise, no fighting,” He glances around Yifan and his eyes land on an equally tall male with light purple hair, who looks as equally in dishevel as Yifan appearance-wise, “Sorry Taozi,” He receives an annoyed look in response. Minseok recognizes the man as part of YGU’s team.

“No fighting.” Yifan warns before turning on his heel and pulling the purple haired man out with him, while shouting, “Nothing to see here!”

Both Chanyeol and Minseok wait until the kitchen is mostly cleared out before glaring at each other.

“Leave. You’re causing a scene.” The older says and goes to leave but a hand closes around his wrist. If Minseok had the ability to kill someone with his mind, that’s exactly what would have happened. What happens is him grabbing the front of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulling so they’re looking each other right in the eye.

“Unless you want to die, keep your hands to yourself.” Minseok growls and pushes Chanyeol back, who stumbles a bit, but manages to keep upright and maintains a vice grip around Minseok’s wrist.

“I would hyung, but I’m not done talking to you yet.” And with that, he drags the older from the kitchen and through the crowd of people in the living room and up the stairs, not stopping until they’re locked in an office on the second floor.

Being confined in private with Chanyeol might be a good idea, Minseok thinks, no one is there to stop him from killing the irritating giant.

And indeed, it is the older whose fist is flying through the air seconds later, the only target in sight is Park Chanyeol. But instead of finding his jaw, like planned, it’s dodged and then his arms are being pinned behind his back and he’s being pressed against a wall, cheek resting against the cool paint.

Chanyeol’s weight is on him and then there’s a voice right next to his ear, “Trying to get yourself kicked off the team hyung? And right before the big game too, such a shame.” Chanyeol’s voice is a bit strained from the effort he’s putting forth to keep Minseok in place but it’s still teasing, which pisses off Minseok even further.

He tries throwing his head back, hoping to catch his captor in the face, but again his attempt fails and then the taller holds both of Minseok’s hands in one of his and uses the other to hold his head still.

“What the fuck do you want?” The older growls, unable to move even an inch.

“I just want to talk with you hyung, but you’re violent.” Is the response he gets, whispered in his ear, so seriously it breaks the haze of fury that had settled over Minseok.

He takes in his position and take a deep breath, which isn’t easy, considering how tightly he’s pinned to the wall. “Fine. Let me go.”

“I like my face how it is, so you’re staying right here.” He can almost feel Chanyeol smirking and it irritates him again. Feeling helpless isn’t something that Minseok is accustomed to and having his enemy be the source makes him feel weak. He ignores the slight warm pooling in his stomach when he feels Chanyeol’s breath puff against his ear, tickling slightly.

“Talk then.”

“I don’t like you putting down my team, we’re the best.”

“Yea, after us.”

Chanyeol makes a little tsk tsk noise and presses Minseok into the wall further, earning a pained groan from the latter. “Hyung, you’re trapped between me and a wall right now, I don’t think you have the right to talk to me like that.” He presses one more time and then lessens the pressure.

“So you want me to apologize?”

“No, no, I know that you won’t mean it. The idea of forcing an apology out of you is appealing, but no I want something else.”

Minseok figures that the three prior beers are finally hitting him- though his tolerance has always been above average- that’s the only explanation he can think of for the warmth spreading through his body and a slight shiver than runs through his body while Chanyeol hums behind him.

“Get on with the point.” He mutters, trying to shift, but doesn’t actually move any.

“Let’s make a bet hyung.” Chanyeol murmurs now, sounding serious and thoughtful. He finally releases Minseok and steps back, putting space between them. Minseok is red in the face, slightly dizzy, and also slightly turned on, damn alcohol.

“What bet?” He asks, straighten his shirt while Chanyeol smirks at his appearance and leans against the opposite wall.

“Whoever’s team loses the finals has to do what the winner says for a week.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve possibly ever said. Why would I want to hang around you for a week, even if I get to order you around?”

Chanyeol just smirks, “Hyung, if you’re scared, just say so. I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do.” Minseok shakes off the suggestive undertone he thinks he heard and completely disregards it.

“I’m not scared.” He wasn’t. He could play Chanyeol’s games, he would _win._

Chanyeol holds out his hand now, eyes challenging, and takes a step forward. “Prove it.”

 

~~~

 

Minseok lays in bed now, the clock on his side table reads half passed four in the morning. No matter the amount of alcohol he had consumed and the energy wasted on Chanyeol, he couldn’t fall asleep.

Thoughts of the silver haired male have been what are keeping him awake, along with the nagging feeling of needing to win, _to prove himself_. Before tonight and the deal he made, he wasn’t too worried about the game. Though he would have been glad to anger Chanyeol, he didn’t really mind the thought of losing. But now, with the looming unknown future of being a slave for a week, he had to win.

He was glad that today is Sunday, since his mind decided to shut off as soon as the sun came up.

 

~~~

 

It’s around two when he wakes up to a familiar banging. Fists pounding on his front door. Rolling out of bed and slipping on a pair of sweatpants, Minseok makes his way to the door and flings it open. None other than Byun Baekhyun stands there, arms crosses and foot taping impatiently, that is until he pushes passed Minseok and into his apartment.

The older would have complained, but he’s too tired to say anything.

“I thought you got killed.” Baekhyun says, a little too loudly. “You weren’t even at Yifan’s when we left, we couldn’t find you. How did you get home?”

“I took a cab.”

A wolfish smile forms on Baekhyun’s mouth then, replacing the frown he wore just moments earlier. “Went home with someone?” Minseok should have expected this.

“No,”

“Minnie, you don’t have to lie, it’s not like I’m your mom or something. Tell me.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Was it someone that goes to our school?”

  
“No, Baekhyun, I just went home, by myself.”

“So you just sucked some guy off in the bathroom at Yifan’s then?”

“Why the fuck would that be the first thing that comes to mind?”

“You have bruises on your neck.” As soon as the words came out of Baekhyun’s mouth, Minseok goes in to the bathroom to look, being followed by the brunet who points out the hand shape purpling bruise.

“What the fuck.” A burst of anger goes through him, did Chanyeol really hold him down that hard? Obviously, there’s a giant hand on the back of his neck.

“You don’t remember?” Baekhyun is frowning again and narrowing his eyes now, “Do you remember last night, hyung?”

“Yea, don’t worry about it,” Minseok sighs, “It’s nothing.”

“Someone didn’t… I mean no one like… You okay hyung?” Minseok turns to the younger, whose tone is more serious and had worried marring his features. Baekhyun was annoying and constantly irritating, but in situations that threatened his friends, he was anything but.

“Yea Baek, it’s fine, seriously, nothing happened.”

“But the hand-”

“It’s from Chanyeol.” Minseok decides to tell him but immediately regrets the decision when Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his mouth is half formed to ask a question when Minseok stops him. “We got into a fight, Baekhyun, Jesus.

Baekhyun smiles wolfishly again, “Holy shit, hyung, you need to be more clear, for a second I thought you were saying you guys fucked or something.” He laughs and then laughs even harder when he sees the expression on Minseok’s face, who then punches him not so lightly in the shoulder.

The conversation is over and Minseok gets ready to head over to the café, even when Baekhyun complains since it was already three and the café closes at six, so what would be the point of spending three hours there.

Despite the nagging, Minseok locks the door to his apartment and shoos his friend away and heads towards the café anyway, knowing that they could always use some help.

It’s only a few minutes walk from his flat so when the café comes into sight, it’s not a surprise that it’s almost packed to the walls. It’s always been popular, for its coffee and its workers.

Minseok makes his way behind the counter, greeting Yunho and Changmin as well as a few regulars who call out his name, smiling to them. The smell of fresh coffee wakes his up and he starts taking and filling orders.

“Rough night?” Changmin asks and chuckles when Minseok rolls his eyes.

The latter decides to play  it off and replies with a, “You have no idea.” Which makes Changmin laugh as he grabs the order Minseok hands him and goes to deliver it.

It’s almost closing when Yunho asks if Minseok can start bringing orders to the customers at their tables since they don’t need three manning the machines anymore. It’s died down a bit since most know the closing time and try to make their way out before then.

“Here you go,” Minseok says politely as he sets a warm cup full of something onto the table and a pastry he has yet to try. It must be new.

“Wow, you haven’t even lost yet and you’re serving me, this is nice.” The amused reply he gets makes him want to smash his head into a wall, or maybe someone else’s.

“I’m expecting a tip.” The part time barista says curtly, trying not to let the annoyance he feels show on his face. Even though he would love to wipe the smile off Chanyeol’s mouth, he wasn’t going to allow his professionalism to be shaken.

Minseok pretends he doesn’t hear the, “Tip? Unbutton your shirt, customers would like it.” As he walks away from the table.

He also pretends not to notice that Yunho and Changmin have stopped in their workings and were looking between him and Chanyeol, with Changmin whispering something with a light smile.

“Who’s your friend Minnie?” Changmin questions when Minseok is in hearing range. The latter looks over and tries to put on a convincing expression, “What friend?”

“The one who just asked you to strip in the middle of my café. Silver hair, very tall, attractive, the one who keeps looking over here and smiling.” The list is rattled off quickly with only the last one catching Minseok’s attention, making him turn to eye the man in question.

Sure enough, Chanyeol is sitting in the same spot as before, picking at his pastry, wearing a shit eating grin. He wasn’t looking over at them though.

“I think I know him.” Yunho says, giving Chanyeol a once over. “Is he on your football team?”

“No,” Minseok says, going over to the counter where a woman was waiting. He took her order and had to listen to a discussion of how his two coworkers could possibly know Chanyeol while he set about making a latte.

“Come on give us a hint! Are you dating?” Yunho begs.

These two, unbelievable.

The captain almost drops the Styrofoam cup he was holding and shoots a glare at the couple, who give him expectant looks in return, waiting.

“You both are crazy.”

“I want to meet him.” Before anything could be done about it, Changmin walks from his place against the counter, taking the prepared latte with him, and walks over to the woman. With Minseok watching the whole time, he gives the woman her order and proceeds over to where Chanyeol is sitting.

The irritation Minseok feels initially is nothing compared to when he hears Chanyeol’s booming laugh resonate throughout the café.

Minseok chastises himself for not staying in bed that day, hell, he wouldn’t have even minded spending the entire day with Baekhyun doing god knows what. Really anything could have been better than listening to two of his friends and his enemy converse, rather loudly, just a distance away from the counter.

It couldn’t have gotten any worse, or so thought, until Changmin decides to call Minseok over to the table.

“Minnie, you never told us about Chanyeol.” Yunho complains when Minseok comes into earshot. The latter tries very hard not to glare or make a snide remark to his hyung-slash-boss.

“There’s not much to tell hyung.” Minseok shrugs and stands awkwardly a foot from the table, never looking at Chanyeol. Even if he isn’t looking, he can just _feel_ the smirk cast on him.

“Come on! He’s a football player like you, a captain too. You guys have a lot in common.”

Minseok grits his teeth and makes a sound, not one of agreeance, but it’s enough to have Yunho direct his attention back onto Chanyeol. “So when did you guys meet?”

“Just last year, right hyung?” Chanyeol smiles sweetly and continues without waiting for Minseok to answer, “It was right after a game and everyone on my team was going to celebrate because we had won,” A smug smile this time, “And we ran into each other in the parking lot.”

Changmin makes an affectionate sound, “You’ve been seeing each other for that long?” and the Yunho, “How could you not tell us Minseok?”

“Ah, our relationship is a bit complicated.” Chanyeol says quickly, looking down at his cup, slightly embarrassed.

Complicated is putting it gently. “Very complicated.” Is all Minseok decides to say, but Yunho and Changmin are talking amongst themselves now.

“Imagine meeting in a parking lot.”

“It’s almost like Romeo and Juliet if you think about it. Both captains for the opposing team.”

Minseok wants to choke himself. Chanyeol had left out the part about Minseok punching him in the face and getting suspended. He also left out the part about mistaking Minseok for being the football captain’s boyfriend, instead of being the captain himself.

“Is that why you’ve been fooling around Minnie? Because it’s complicated?” Changmin asks intently, his gaze shifting between Chanyeol- who looks lost- and Minseok.

Yunho looks surprised but then decides to usher Minseok into a chair he pulls up to the table, while Minseok chokes on the air he managed to swallow. And the disbelief almost comical when Yunho states, “I think we should have a couple counselling session.” Changmin nodding curtly. Both football captains exchange a look as if to ask _what the hell is going on?_

“Even if you guys are going through a rough patch, that doesn’t mean you can be disloyal Minseok.”

Changmin and Yunho have always pried into Minseok’s love life, it was just what they did, but this is going too far. Especially since it was a load of bullshit anyway.

“Hyung, it’s not like that at all.” Minseok says, raking a hand through his hair and sighs exasperatedly.

“Minseok, I’ve seen the bruises and you said yourself-” Changmin jumps when Minseok’s fist comes down on the table, cutting him off.

“Those bruises are from Chanyeol! We got into a fight last night at a party.” There’s blood rushing through Minseok’s ears and he can’t hear clearly, anger rising. He doesn’t catch the bewildered look on Chanyeol’s face or the whispered, “Bruises?” when he stands up, chair scrapping against the hard floors.

Before the situation can get even more convoluted, Minseok sighs, “It’s the end of my shift, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” And walks out of the café and into the faintly lite streets, the air colder than yesterday.

It isn’t until his apartment complex is in sight that he hears footsteps slapping across the cement and a yelled, “Hyung!”

This is the last thing Minseok wants to deal with right now. He turns around, eyes flashing, as Chanyeol comes into view. With a reappearance of his main issue comes a fresh wave of anger. Why can’t he just be left alone?

“What do you want?” Minseok snaps, demanding more than questioning. Chanyeol stops just in front of him, panting slightly. “I need to talk to you hyung.”

The reply he gets is an exaggerated eye roll and a venomous, “Then talk.”

“What bruises hyung? I didn’t hit you or anything.”

“You fucking pushed me into a wall.”

“It wasn’t that hard.” The hesitant tone of voice draws Minseok’s attention, Chanyeol doesn’t look smug or irritated, just a bit confused.

Why does he even care if Minseok got bruises? It’s not like they haven’t beat the shit out of each other before. Because they have, just being careful to stay away from school grounds so neither of them got booted.

But really, why did Chanyeol follow him?

“So what do you want?” Minseok asks again, seemingly snapping Chanyeol out of his thoughts. The latter runs a hand through his hair and shrugs, a slightly forced smirk forming.

“Nothing hyung, guess I should be more careful with you. Didn’t know you were so fragile.” And with that, he turns to walk the opposite way, hands in his pockets.

What was it with this kid?

 

~~~

 

It’s Friday, the day of the finals and Minseok can honestly say he’s exhausted. The week had been hell with the extra practices and drills the coach was putting them through, not to mention the course work the professors decided to throw out in the last seconds of class.

The week had also gone by without any other incident including Park Chanyeol and Minseok thanked whatever gods were in the sky for it. After their last meeting, Minseok had been angry and slightly confused as to Chanyeol’s intentions. It was probably a ploy to throw Minseok off his game, which had succeeded through Tuesday, but since then he had gotten back into the swing of things, pushing whatever feelings he had under the rug.

Even though he was skipping all his classes that day, along with the whole team, when Minseok’s alarm went off, he got up and got in the shower. He had decided against going to work at the café that day and just lounging around his apartment.

Any issues at the café had been solved when Minseok had gone in after class Monday and explained the situation and what actually happened. Changmin was angry when Minseok first arrived and tried to scold him for running away. But after everything was explained, Changmin had gotten red in the face and apologized, and then complained about how Minseok never tells him anything and that’s why he assumed.

The rest of the week carried on normally, no other problems occurred and Minseok was ready to kick YGU’s ass.

Currently, Minseok is settled on the couch, a bowl of snacks abandoned on the coffee table and some anime Baekhyun had recommended playing on the television. In an hour he has to start getting ready to head over to the university. Although he’s confident, he still had contacted the coach and set up an impromptu practice. Just to be sure.

The current episode of the anime ends and Minseok stretches. Usually he’s not this lazy, but he deserves it. Standing, he trudges his way to his room to change and works the kinks from his joints.

He changes from sweatpants into some worn jeans and a wife beater, opting to take a light jacket since the weather is fluctuating this week and is on the warm side today. It didn’t matter his outfit today anyway, once he got to the school, he would be in uniform.

To his surprise, it was Jongdae who appeared to pick him up, cat-like grin and excited eyes. Usually Baekhyun was his driver but today he was out with someone- a girl, Jongdae had mentioned, grin stretching- but he would definitely be on time to practice.

The drive to the university was fairly easygoing, even though Minseok and Jongdae never really hung out without Baekhyun. It wasn’t as though they were uncomfortable around each other but they just never took the time.

Jongdae had only moved to Seoul not even a year ago and joined football, where he met and bonded with the equally loud and outgoing Baekhyun.

Jongdae was almost exactly like Baekhyun but whereas Baekhyun sometimes overstepped boundaries, Jongdae always seemed to know where to stop. Talking to him is always enjoyable.

They have a lot in common, they discover, both even having studied a bit in China before moving to Seoul. They try to have a short conversation in Mandarin but end up butchering the pronunciation and laughing at themselves.

When the duo get to the university, they’re early, but Minseok has to be since he’s the captain and he tells Jongdae he doesn’t have to stick around for the extra hour before practice starts. Jongdae then promptly smiles and waves him off, saying that he could use the practice.

 There’s no one in the locker room besides them when they enter, which isn’t a surprise, and they get changed quickly and meet the coach in his office. Well, Minseok meets the coach in his office while Jongdae is asked to go bring some equipment down to the field. Which of course he jumps to do immediately, even if he grumbles about it.

Coach Kim is soft spoken and often seems stuck in his own thoughts, which at first made Minseok question his ability to coach a football team, but after the first season he had won Minseok’s trust.

Coach Kim didn’t treat Minseok like the incapable freshmen everyone else on the team thought he was and often gave him advice and encouragements. Last year, when the old captain graduated and began a career in music, Minseok was immediately offered the position.

“Finals tonight.” Coach Kim says simply, shuffling a few papers around on his desk. “Also forgot to congratulate you on the last game, good job Kim Minseok-ssi.”

Minseok ducks his head at the praise, “It’s a team effort.”

Coach Kim laughs at this and stops his shuffling for a moment to rake a hand through his hair, until he stops at the last minute, and lets it fall. His hair is styled today, slicked nicely, much tamer than the wild afro he wears half the time. “We got lucky this year, it was good we got Taekwoon to join.”

Jung Taekwoon is a new addition to the team like Jongdae, except Taekwoon and Jongdae are almost polar opposites when it comes to anything else. Where Jongdae is short in stature and loud, Taekwoon is taller and quiet. Minseok had convinced Luhan, another teammate, to talk to Taekwoon about joining football. Luhan and Taekwoon play together on the school’s soccer team so when asked, Taekwoon complied surprisingly easy.

“He’s a good player, fast, calculating too,” Coach Kim continues, reorganizing his papers and pulls out a packet of stapled papers. It was a playlist Minseok had made up earlier in the season, different inks marked the paper, messy Hangeul scribbled under the various plays and in the margins and making slight changes to the included diagrams.

Most of the time Minseok was allowed as the captain and quarterback to call any play he saw fit but he always ran every one of them by the coach to make sure there weren’t any flaws. Only once in a while would Coach Kim find an error or gap to fix and consulted Minseok on it.

“We should run drills on these a few times today, just to make sure everyone has them down.” To this Minseok nods, he had thought of that when he put the practice together.

“Other than that though, Coach, it’s an easy win.” Minseok has no doubt in his team’s ability as well as his own and the statement comes out confident and Coach Kim smiles.

“You’ve always been confident Minseok, but don’t underestimate YGU. Believe it or not, they’ve gotten better.”

Coach Kim always keeps tabs on the competition, always. He’s even sent Minseok and Yifan to watch a few games and take notes of the other teams’ play styles. Minseok was sure that Coach Kim has gone to watch some games himself.

“Speaking of YGU, let’s not have any altercations with them during the game,” Coach Kim continues before Minseok can say anything and is instead given a pointed look.

“Don’t worry,” Minseok can’t hold back his smile. Coach Kim knows about the grudge Minseok and Chanyeol share and he smiles too.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything, Minseok-ah, I heard you almost got into a fight last weekend.” To this, Minseok can’t hide his surprise. How Coach Kim knows about that, he has no idea, until his surprise is noticed. “Baekhyun was asking for details a few days ago in the locker room,” a nonchalant gesture, “you know he’s pretty loud.”

Of course it was Baekhyun, Minseok thinks, but then chuckles and waves his hand too, “Don’t worry, after this game I won’t have to deal with him until next season.”

After a few more idle chats about plays and tactics, they both stand to go out to the field, and upon exiting Coach Kim’s office, see that the locker room has slowly been occupied by arriving team members. Minseok stays a few minutes longer and spreads words of encouragement until he makes his way to the field.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Yifan are there, along with Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, but the latter pair are further down the field tossing a football back and forth. Yifan is lounging on the bleachers, phone in hand, while Baekhyun and Jongdae play a game of dodge-football.

Soon practice starts and the team is running drill after drill to prepare.

 

~~~

 

During the final quarter of the game, irritation and anxiety plague Minseok. They’re losing. Coach Kim was right, and YGU has stepped up its game.

Not only does the score provide Minseok irritation, so does the stupid smirk on Chanyeol’s face whenever they line up. Or perhaps the irritation stems from when Chanyeol tackled him before he could get a pass off to Minhyuk and apologized with a, “Sorry ajusshi.”

The tackle irked him not only because it was by Chanyeol but also because Minseok can swear Chanyeol played linebacker when on offense, not tackle. And sure enough the next time, Chanyeol was back as middle linebacker, smirking all the while.

The last minutes of the game would have looked promising to at least tie but it hadn’t happened. The YGU side of the bleachers erupted in cheering and Minseok could hear the complaints on the opposite side.

Minseok tries to not let his anger and frustration show to his teammates, who mostly have gone over and were now mingling with YGU. He responds to warmhearted comments from the bleachers when spectators or fellow students call to him but other than that, he tries to sneak out to the locker room. It’s impossible with having to talk to so many people.

While conversing with a few freshmen, Baekhyun comes over and throws his arm around Minseok’s shoulder, his appearance causing a trio of girls to squeak nearby. Minseok rolls his eyes.

It’s only then does Baekhyun take in the captain’s appearance, even if he tries to conceal his emotions.

“There’s always next year hyung.” Baekhyun pats his shoulder and when Minseok turns to respond, he catches a glimpse of Coach Kim.

Coach Kim is standing by the entrance to the field with YGU’s coach- Coach Lee, Minseok remembers- chatting casually. Minseok thinks briefly about greeting them both and congratulating Coach Lee, begrudgingly but still, until he sees Chanyeol approach them. Giant, white smile on his face as he bows and shakes hands excitedly with Coach Kim.

Minseok pulls away from Baekhyun, who squawks and follows him, and heads towards the locker room.

He isn’t angry that he lost, slightly disappointed now since it’s sunk in, but knowing he lost to Park Chanyeol infuriates him. Knowing that Chanyeol is going to bother him for a week any time he can and that he even knows where Minseok works and can hang around there all he wants infuriates him. The fact that Chanyeol is going to rub the victory in his face infuriates him. Park Chanyeol’s existence infuriates him.

When they get into the locker room, most of the team is already there, changing and rushing out to do other things. Like to celebrate the ending of the season with dinner or spent time with family that came to watch. Minseok just wants to go home.

Baekhyun leaves his side almost immediately and Minseok goes over to his locker, Yifan is already standing there, holding a towel and soap, ready to head to the showers.

He raises an eyebrow when Minseok opens his locker with enough force to send the door banging against his.

“Angry your archenemy beat you?”

Minseok glares but doesn’t give him a verbal response and wrestles off his uniform, throwing it into the locker.

“Not even going to fold it?” Yifan muses, sounding philosophical. He leans against a locker and puts his hand to his chin, pretending to observe Minseok. “And here we see an angry hyung in its natural habitat,” He begins, motioning with the towel to Minseok and looks to an imaginary camera, “When the hyung is angry, all its habits- including tidiness- disappear, leaving behind a messy-”

Minseok punches him hard in the shoulder and Yifan makes a hurt noise, clutching his wounded arm, “What the hell?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re always grumpy after we lose, loosen up.”

“If you don’t fuck off I’ll loosen you up so much your body parts won’t be connected anymore Wu.” Minseok threatens, intending to actually start ripping limbs off Yifan if he doesn’t leave him alone, but Yifan just chuckles.

“Sounds delightful, but really hyung? In public? Didn’t know you liked that sort of thing.”

Before Minseok can hit him again, a voice asks, “What sort of thing?” Both Yifan and Minseok turn to look and see Luhan there, opening his locker just a few feet from them.

“Minseok-hyung wants to loosen me up right here, in front of everyone.” Yifan states with a grin and ends with winking at Luhan, who promptly shuts his locker and walks away red faced.

Minseok punches him in the stomach this time but it doesn’t stop the thunderous laugh that spills from Yifan’s mouth as he doubles over, pounding his fist into the wall of lockers.

Yifan straightens and wipes tears out of his eyes just in time to see Sehun staring at him like he’s gone crazy. “What’s so funny hyung?”

But before either of them can answer, Luhan is back and taking Sehun by the hand, dragging him from the locker room, carrying two bags and muttering, “Don’t ask questions Sehunnie.”

This causes another laughing fit from Yifan and Minseok even grins slightly, grabbing his towel out of his locker too. Yifan’s fooling around did put him in a better mood and at least on the up side he didn’t have to deal with Chanyeol tonight, maybe not even tomorrow, since he hadn’t decided whether to go help out at the café yet.

When he’s walking to the shower, Coach Kim calls out from his office and asks Minseok inside. The latter didn’t even realize that Coach Kim had made his way into his office but complied anyway.

There weren’t any papers on Coach Kim’s desk anymore and the man seemed more relaxed, probably glad the season was over and didn’t have to overlook practice or games anymore. Except Minseok knows that when one season ends, Coach Kim is already planning for the next.

“Yes sir?” Minseok asks after he’s closed the door, and sat down when Coach Kim had motioned to the chair in from of him.

“I didn’t get to talk to you after the game but you looked upset.” Coach Kim inspects Minseok then, trying to decipher his mood.

Minseok shrugs, “I may be a sore loser, but I’m fine now.”

“We both know you’re not a sore loser Minseok-ah.” Coach Kim raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair, “What exactly is your relationship with Park Chanyeol?”

The question catches Minseok off guard and he blinks several times, not knowing how to answer.

This is what Coach Kim wanted to talk to him about? Chanyeol? Why, all of a sudden, is Park Chanyeol everywhere?

“There isn’t one?” Minseok answers, the end of the sentence lifting into a question as he tries to figure out the coach’s motives.

“Are you positive?” Coach Kim waits until Minseok nods, “I had the privilege to meet him today and I can’t say I understand your dislike for him.”

Minseok groans and drops his head into his hands, “Please Coach, please tell me you’re not trying to be my friend right now.”

“You can call me hyung if you want. I think you two would get along really well if you tried to work things out.”

They’re university students not kindergarteners, if Minseok wanted to ‘work things out’ it would have been done already. He didn’t want to, doesn’t want to. It was one thing to have Chanyeol as a rival and only deal with his annoying antics for a few months but he couldn’t imagine having him as a friend and having to deal with it all the time.

“There’s nothing to work out.”

“You were glaring at him the entire game Minseok-ah.”

“I don’t understand what this has to do with football, Coach Kim.” Minseok keeps his tone even and polite, though he can feel the irritation bubbling up again.

Coach Kim sighs, “I guess I’m not doing this for you per se, Minseok, more for him.”

The universe has turned upside down, Minseok decides in his head as he waits for an elaboration.

“He respects you, almost our entire conversation he was raving about your skills, and how he learned how to be a better captain by watching you.”

Or Minseok had died and gone to hell, a very confusing hell, filled with bullshit. He can’t decide. Or this was another game. Maybe Chanyeol’s real goal is to drive Minseok insane, fool with his life until he can’t take it anymore and checks himself into an insane asylum. Or prison, by murdering Chanyeol. He was very close to both options.

Coach Kim was still talking, “-maybe you could take him under your wing? Teach him a few things, he seems pretty eager.”

“I’ll think about it.” Minseok says, hoping the conversation can end here so he doesn’t have to deal with it anymore. He’s got a headache now and all he wants is a shower and sleep.

Coach Kim beams, surprisingly, and stands. Minseok mimics the movement, rising from his own chair.

It ends with the coach congratulating Minseok on a good season, a pat on the back, and a request to lock the door after he leaves.

The locker room is empty now, after Coach Kim leaves, and Minseok can’t express how thankful he is for the silence. Being around noise or people for too long makes him tired and the added exertion from football has him exhausted.

He still decides to take a shower in the gym showers and takes the time to work some of the tension that had accumulated in his shoulders out under the stream of warm water.

Minseok’s dark hair is slightly damp and gets the back of his shirt wet when he finishes pulling his clothes on.

Just as he closes his locker, he hears the faint squeak of the locker room door opening and closing. Someone probably forgot something and he voices a joke aloud about how they’re lucky he’s still here and waits for a familiar laugh.

It doesn’t come.

Instead, Minseok finds out that hell has frozen over, and Park Chanyeol has let himself into SMU’s men’s locker room.

“You’re right. I am lucky you’re still here.” Chanyeol says and leans against the wall, arms crossed. He’s in casual clothes and his hair looks washed. His face isn’t smeared in black paint he wore to play earlier, so he must have gone home and showered. So why the fuck was he back here?

There’s only one reason, to rub victory in Minseok’s face. Or to finally say he’s better than Minseok, because now he has proof. Maybe he’s here to force that apology out that he had mentioned at Yifan’s party. Maybe he’s here to play another game.

“Can’t we save this until next week? I don’t really want to deal with you right now.” Minseok fakes apathy.

“You never want to deal with me hyung.” His tone is wrong, Minseok notices. He’s not cocky like expected and there isn’t a teasing quality, he’s not smirking. He standing there, arms crossed, jaw locked.

“Problem?” Minseok asks, tone airy and eyebrow cocked.

Minseok losses his forced apathy, however, when Chanyeol is in his face, pushing him back into the lockers. Not the same as at the party though, there’s not enough force to leave marks, and Chanyeol is mostly caging him in than actually touching him.

Too close. Much too close for comfort.

That seems to be what he’s going for, though, because when he whispers, “Yes hyung. _You_ are the problem.” It’s right in Minseok’s ear.

Maybe it’s exhaustion, or maybe Minseok is just sick of dealing with this shit, so instead of fighting, he just relaxes.

“What problem?” Minseok inquires, his bored tone returning, maybe Chanyeol will get bored too if he doesn’t respond. Maybe then the game will end.

There are a whole ton of ‘maybes’ playing through Minseok’s head.

“Just _you_. Anything that involves you is a problem.”

“Can’t you just boast about your victory and leave? That way, both our problems will be solved.”

“No.” Of course not. “You really think that’s why I came in here?” Yes. “ _You are the reason._ I can’t stand you. It’s like the only emotion you have is anger. The only facial expressions you have are rage or that stupid smug smile.” Chanyeol stops his little rant to pull back and look at Minseok, who is staring over Chanyeol’s shoulder, at the wall. This makes Chanyeol’s head fall forward, slamming back into the place it was rested a few seconds ago, near Minseok’s ear.

“And you don’t pay attention, ever, not even when I yell or we fight. You don’t look at me, not unless it’s a glare. You never pay attention to me. That’s how I tackled you earlier, because even though you don’t pay attention to me, I pay attention to you.”

_What?_

Replaying Coach Kim’s words in his head, Minseok also notices a change in Chanyeol’s voice. He wasn’t angry anymore, his tone was almost… defeated? His stance is different too, he isn’t standing with his joints locked anymore. If Minseok wanted, he could push him away with no resistance.

So he does. Bringing his hand up to Chanyeol’s chest, he pushes and Chanyeol takes a few steps back.

They both stand there for a few seconds, Minseok waiting for Chanyeol to say something, but nothing comes out. He just stands there, eyes a bit wide and face blank. That is until Minseok goes to walk away, deeming the conversation ended.

Chanyeol again presses him to the lockers, this time a lock digs into Minseok’s back, and Chanyeol looks crazed. “No hyung, I’m _right here_. You can’t ignore me now, not when I’m right here.” Before Minseok can shove him away or say anything, Chanyeol smashes their lips together.

It’s not the best, but after a few seconds, Chanyeol realizes he’s not being pushed away and snakes his hand into Minseok’s now dry hair, deepening the kiss.

Why hasn’t Minseok pushed him away yet? His thoughts almost connect until Chanyeol pulls his hair, making his gasp, and then Chanyeol’s tongue is exploring his mouth, thoroughly tasting him. Sliding his tongue against the roof of Minseok’s mouth, earning a low moan, and behind his teeth.

Minseok isn’t used to not being in control of a situation, especially _this_ kind, and a part of him bursts to the surface and fights for dominance. He hooks an arm around Chanyeol’s neck and takes a fist full of his silver hair, the strands much silkier than they look, and bites down on Chanyeol’s lower lip.

 Instead of pushing him away, Minseok simultaneously pulls at his hair and pushes forward, making Chanyeol moan into his mouth. When pushed, Chanyeol doesn’t even move an inch, he does, however, press Minseok even further into the locker, grinding their now apparent erections together, and takes Minseok’s tongue into his mouth, sucking.

The coppery taste of Chanyeol’s blood along with the friction makes Minseok groan and arch his back a bit. The silver haired male taking it as an opportunity to wind his other arm around the older’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer, crushing their bodies together.

It’s Chanyeol who breaks the kiss first, putting his face down to Minseok’s ear to murmur out, “Fuck hyung, is this all I had to do for you to notice me? I-” But the rest of his sentence is cut off with a hot whine when Minseok grinds his hips forward.

“God you’re so hot,” Chanyeol whispers, teeth grazing Minseok’s ear, and he moves his arm to palm Minseok. Who in turn throws his head back, moaning when the sharp sting of pain from bashing his head on the metal locker goes straight to his cock.

Chanyeol removes his lips from Minseok’s ear and trails them down his neck, sucking and biting small red marks there.

Minseok’s head is spinning and he’s dizzy, both with lust and exhaustion. Letting Chanyeol do all the work, he decides, is easy. He tugs slightly on the silver hair still in his grasp when Chanyeol’s nips turn into bites, but he still doesn’t stop him or push him away. No one has ever marked Minseok before, no one’s ever tried, usually _he’s_ the one marking.

Not this time, the thought surfaces when Chanyeol sucks a bright red mark right under his ear, making the shorter keen lowly.

Minseok’s wife beater is removed but the cool air does nothing against his burning skin, where Chanyeol traces patterns down his chest, dipping into his navel, and then back up to tweak a nipple.

He’s not even being kissed anymore, Minseok’s fuzzy mind realizes, and lifts his gaze to see a set of hungry chocolate eyes boring into his own.

The look on Chanyeol’s face is a mixture of lust and something else, fondness maybe, and his stare feels like he’s looking right through Minseok, prying. It makes the latter almost snap out of the desire-filled haze, a feeling of vulnerability sneaking up on him. Until Chanyeol pecks him on the lips and sinks lower, face even with Minseok’s crotch now.

He then nuzzles his face there, earning a groan, and quickly unzips and unbuttons Minseok’s jeans, pulling them down until he’s in nothing but a pair of grey boxers.

The teasing is agonizing, especially when Chanyeol sucks on the precum-stained fabric right over the tip of Minseok’s dick, the taller whining slightly at the taste.

“I just wanted you to notice me hyung,” Chanyeol mumbles, his voice wrecked and deep, as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boxers and drags them down. He takes a moment to admire Minseok’s cock, which is angry red and oozing, before loosely wrapping a hand around to pump.

The relief is enough to where Minseok leans his head back against the cool lockers and closes his eyes, choosing to thrust into Chanyeol’s fingers, groaning.

Chanyeol observes Minseok’s face for a few seconds, admiring the small beads of sweat forming along his hairline and the way his plush lips open to release the most satisfying sounds Chanyeol has ever heard. Even feeling a spike of possessiveness when Minseok tilts his head and the row of uneven hickeys are presented.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol calls and stops his stroking, until Minseok opens his perfectly almond-shaped eyes to look at him with a touch of annoyance and blown pupils. “I want you to watch me hyung.”

Minseok opens his mouth to respond, but almost loses his footing and lets out a wanton moan when Chanyeol takes his dick into the hot cavern of his mouth. Not stopping until his nose is pressed against Minseok’s lower stomach. He pets through the silver locks in front of him harshly.

Chanyeol withdraws slowly, Minseok’s member makes a filthy _pop_ as it exits Chanyeol’s mouth. The latter’s eyes are misty from the stretch but he continues to mouth at the underside, tracing a vein with him tongue to the head, where he swipes at the bubble of precum there, humming.

Minseok’s head is a jumbled mess between the physical sensations and the muddle of the situation, the white pleasure building in his abdomen and Chanyeol’s mouth on his cock blocking every other thought out in an ecstasy high.

The elder curses loudly when Chanyeol swallows him again, setting a fast pace, bobbing his head.

When Chanyeol hums again and swallows around him, his throat constricting, warm and tight around Minseok’s dick, the pressure mounts and his orgasm rushes through his body. He shoots rope of cum down Chanyeol’s throat. The latter doesn’t pull away and struggles a bit to swallow everything, and after a few seconds he pulls away with a grin.

The silver haired male is thoroughly contented with himself. Chanyeol stands, shifting his legs to alleviate the pressure of his throbbing dick a bit, and presses a chaste kiss to Minseok’s lips. Finally, he doesn’t have to pretend to hate Minseok. Maybe now they can have a relationship. One that doesn’t involve shit talking and beating each other up.

Though he hadn’t come himself, Chanyeol just enjoys Minseok’s presence, leaning forward to nuzzle the older’s neck and plant a tiny kiss there.

It takes a few minutes for Minseok to come back to himself, sweating and shirtless and tired, still pressed gently to the lockers. Chanyeol clinging to him and resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. That’s when Minseok can _finally_ think straight and _what the fuck just happened?_

Minseok shoves Chanyeol away, the taller grunts in surprise, and stumbles back, crashing into the opposite wall of lockers.

“What-” The Chanyeol begins, voice slightly confused, and then is cut off when Minseok barrels forward and grabs him by the collar. There’s enough force that Chanyeol’s head collides painfully with the lockers behind him.

“Do you think this is funny?” Minseok growls, yanking the fabric in his hands to bring them face to face.

Chanyeol stares at him wide eyed, hand coming up to rub the back of his head, trying to process what exactly Minseok means and why he’s so angry.

Not angry, _livid._ Agitated, enraged, _fucking so sick of the games._ Disgusted with himself for allowing that to happen, confused, because _what is he playing at?_ Chanyeol’s already won, why continue to mess with Minseok’s head?

“I’m fucking done with you Park, done with your games.” And Minseok releases his grip and grabs his discarded shirt on the floor pulling in on, frantically trying to put space between them.

“Hyung what game? I don’t underst-” Chanyeol tries to approach Minseok, to comfort him maybe or to ask what he’s talking about, but the latter pushes him back when he gets too close.

“Don’t call me that, we’re not friends, you need to leave.”

The cold, harsh words wash over Chanyeol. His eyebrows furrow and his chest begins to hurt but not from where Minseok had grabbed him or pushed him.

Minseok is hyperaware of how Chanyeol is looming behind him, still there, sputtering and not forming any words. When the taller takes a step forward though, Minseok lashes out and pushes, hard. The edges of his glare are a hazy red.

Chanyeol doesn’t go into the lockers this time but instead, the angle different, actually falls and hits the benches, crying out. Agonizing spikes go down his spine but it’s nothing compared to the ache in his chest.

Minseok doesn’t stop and steps forward, ignoring the flinching, and hauls Chanyeol up, pushing him towards the door. “Leave me the fuck alone.” The older hisses and slams the locker room door when Chanyeol is finally, _finally_ gone.

 

~~~

 

He doesn’t cry. Chanyeol _refuses_ to cry. He does break a hole through his apartment wall as soon as he steps in and he does lash out and catch a decorative vase, shattering it once it hits the ground.

He’s so fucking stupid, why would Minseok suddenly want him now?

Why did he think winning a fucking football game would make him noticed?

_Why does it hurt so much? It isn’t like Minseok was his in the first place to take or to try to claim._

He just lies on his bed, dry-eyed, Minseok’s words playing through his head and he clutches the fabric covering his heart, wanting to rip through it and into his chest to tear the damn organ out.

He doesn’t even notice he didn’t sleep until the sun is peeking through his bedroom window.

 

~~~

 

Minseok isn’t really sure what he’s feeling. Confusion, anger, and something else. He hadn’t slept much, at all actually, and not even breakfast and the second cup of coffee he’s holding isn’t helping. His head hurts.

He’s sure that if he could distract himself enough, he could just forget about it. But the only distractions available were either calling over Baekhyun or going to the café. The second option was ruled out first, Chanyeol could be there waiting to rub in the fact that Minseok all but fell apart under his touches.  The first option because Minseok just doesn’t want to be around anyone, especially Baekhyun, who could probably take one look at him and guess something is wrong.

Because something is wrong. With him.

He’s pissed that whenever he thinks about what happened, confusion- not disgust- is the foremost emotion in his mind. It redoubles when he’s in the bathroom and a line of hickeys flash in the mirror.

A few hours pass, Minseok laying around his apartment in his underwear, doing nothing but overthinking until his phone buzzes on the coffee table.

_Yifan: Yo party at 9 my place_

Great.

_Minseok: We lost. why the party?_

_Yifan: Ur really gonna be like that? Come on it’s the last one for a while_

_Minseok: You already have one planned for next week…_

_Yifan: Dude one last time. Anyway you sound like you need a beer_

_Minseok: You can’t even hear me_

_Yifan: it’ll take your mind off losing_

_Minseok: I don’t care_

_Yifan: What about that blowjob?_

Minseok reads over the text multiple times, unease growing in his stomach. Had Chanyeol told people?

_Minseok: What blowjob?_

_Yifan: The one you were supposed to get for winning, you can still get one I bet_

Relief washes over Minseok but he doesn’t really want one. Even the thought has last night’s events replaying in his head, until he squashes them down.

_Minseok: No thanks_

_Yifan: Y? Last one bad?_

_Minseok: Fuck off already_

_Yifan: Whoa whoa okay chill_

_Yifan: But just to warn you. I already asked someone to pick you up_

_Minseok: wtf_

_Yifan: You’ll like him one of Zitao’s friends don’t try anything tho I think he’s got a boyfriend_

_Minseok: Call him back and tell him you’re an asshat and to not pick me up_

_Yifan: grump jeez he’ll be there around 8 I guess, his name is Yixing btw_

_Minseok: I’m not answering the door._

_Yifan: So rude_

That ends the conversation and even though he said otherwise, Minseok may go to the party. Yifan’s right, he could use a beer. Maybe a few since his tolerance is high, hell maybe he’ll aim for getting so shitfaced he can’t remember anything.

 

~~~

 

Minseok ends up arriving at Yifan’s house a bit passed ten. His ride, Zhang Yixing, had gotten lost trying to find his building, which is surprising considering it’s the only apartment complex on the entire block. He was apologetic, saying sorry a few times in accented Korean and flashing a dimpled smile when Minseok for the fifth time told him it was okay.

Though the car ride was bit awkward, with them talking about football- Yixing plays for YGU and isn’t very good he claims- or Yixing laughing while Minseok tries to make conversation in chopped Mandarin, it was okay.

He double checks that the marks on his neck are covered thoroughly with concealer on last time before he exited the car. He can feel the thick layer of makeup whenever he moves or turns his head.

Most of the parties Yifan has are big, but this, this is something else. The music is blasting so loud that it can be heard from the front lawn, which is filled with people, and not only are people dancing and yelling slurred sentences on Yifan’s lawn. They’ve streamed onto the road too.

Minseok has to push his way inside, through the over packed entrance way- which surprisingly none of Yifan’s décor has been broken yet- and into the living room. Yixing, who had been following close behind him goes ahead of him now, to one of the couches lined with people. Settling on the armrest, he strikes up a conversation with the nearest person, a guy with raven hair and a charming smile.

When a hand clamps down on his shoulder, Minseok startles a bit, turning find an obnoxiously familiar face. Baekhyun laughs loudly when he sees the older’s face and pokes his cheek. “It’s been like what a day? You missed me huh?”

“Actually I was getting use to the peace.” Minseok shoots back, chuckling, while Baekhyun makes a face between a pout and a glare.

“Whatever, you’d be lonely if it wasn’t for me tolerating your ass.” And Baekhyun hands him a cup, filled with god knows what, and pulls him further into the living room, shoving him into an unoccupied chair.

Minseok actually is able to relax and takes sips of the cheap chemical-tasting alcohol concoction in his cup, listening to Baekhyun rattle on about a date he went on yesterday. Minseok knows the girl, she’s pretty popular and beautiful.

It’s an hour and a half that they’re in the living room when an uproar of cheers come from the couch Yixing is inhabiting with three others. Following the group’s eyes, Minseok looks to the entrance to the living room, and his stomach lurches.

Why Minseok didn’t think of Chanyeol showing up here, he doesn’t know. Maybe he decided Yifan’s house as his territory since they were on the same team, figuring Chanyeol wouldn’t come here because Minseok would be here.

Or maybe that’s why he’s here? Too many maybes again and whatever emotions bubble up are again swept into an abandoned place in Minseok’s mind.

Beside him, sitting on a foot stool, Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You win one game and suddenly everyone loves you.” He mutters and gives Minseok a sideways glance, nudging him. “You okay?”

Other than the initial look, the older avoids Chanyeol and can feel the latter’s piercing glare as he takes a seat on the leather coach, among his friends.

“I’m fine.” The curt reply has Baekhyun rolling his eyes again and sighing exasperatedly.

“You know your actually allowed to feel things right? Like anger and sadness and stuff, I don’t why you always act like nothing bothers you.”

Minseok just shrugs and throws back the last of his drink, standing. “You want anything from the kitchen?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and takes a sip from his own cup, settling himself in Minseok’s abandoned seat and slouches there, eyes wandering the room.

The music is louder in the kitchen than in the living room surprisingly, but Minseok finds the source to be located in Yifan’s ‘playroom’ he calls in. It’s smaller than the living room but instead of furniture, there’s a giant pool table taking up most of the space, with a bar set against one all and a dartboard across from it. The giant box speakers pushed into a space next to the bar.

He has to step over people sitting against the wall in the hallway to the kitchen walks to the island, the cooler sitting in the same spot but this time there’s also two medium sized containers filled with a mixture of alcohol, similar in color to what was previously in Minseok’s cup.

Not in the mood for anymore cheap vodka, Minseok just takes a can of beer out of the cooler. Instead of going back out to Baekhyun- and back to Chanyeol’s glares- Minseok leans against the doorframe, popping the tab on his beer to take a sip.

“Minnie~” Someone sitting against the wall sing songs, Amber. Minseok makes his way to her, where she complains and shoves Henry, who is next to her, over so Minseok can sit between them. Henry makes an offended noise but slides over anyway and Minseok sits down on the hard tile flooring.

“I haven’t seen you in forever.” She complains and takes the beer out of Minseok’s hand and gulps it, handing the can over Minseok and to Henry after she’s done.

“Yea and when we finally _do_ see you, you guys get your asses handed to you. I took off work to go to that game.” Henry joins in, giving the beer back to Minseok.

“It wasn’t that bad, but I thought for sure you guys should have won.”

Minseok doesn’t really say anything as they continue the conversation without him, playing off each other, occasionally plucking the drink from his hand until it’s gone and all three of them laugh.

“So we should hang out,” Amber exclaims when Minseok gets up.

“Yea, since football is over I guess I have more time.”

Both Amber and Henry whoop at the statement and already begin planning something when Minseok walks back into the kitchen to get another drink, since his is gone.

Someone is already at the cooler, searching through it, and looks up when he approaches. The guy is unfamiliar but once he looks over Minseok, he grins widely and asks, “What can I get for you?”

“Just beer.”

“Aha!” The dark haired male smiles triumphantly and holds up a hand sized bottle, looking over to Minseok, “You do shots?”

“As long as it’s not cheap vodka,” Minseok shrugs, going to stand at the island while the man rummages under it, pulling out two shot glasses and setting them down.

He chuckles, “This is definitely not that. Lee Jonghyun by the way,”

“Kim Minseok. So what exactly is it?” Minseok doesn’t recognize the container and he can’t read it, considering it’s not written in Korean.

“Ah, SMU’s football captain, been hearing a lot about you recently,” Jonghyun laughs and holds up the bottle with a grin, “And this, is absinthe, authentic from Switzerland, one of the most alcoholic things sold.”

Alcohol, fantastic. Minseok initially came to this party to get wasted and so far the juice diluted vodka and quarter beer aren’t cutting it. Especially since he has to go back to Baekhyun soon and be stared down by an angry Park Chanyeol.

“You’ve been hearing about me?” It’s an afterthought, Minseok really could care less what people say about him, he’s usually talked about anyway, being a captain and all.

Jonghyun hums, nodding, and concentrates on pouring the spirit in the shot glasses, filling them both to the rim before handing one with both hands to Minseok, who accepts.

“Park Chanyeol whines about you all the time. Cheers.”

 _Surprise,_ Minseok wants to mutter but instead toasts and shoots the alcohol, quirking his lips a bit at the bitterness. It’s almost like he just took a shot of herb extracts but instead of tasting like a pasta dish, it was refreshing. Much better than the vodka.

“Could use sugar,” Jonghyun comments after a minute, smiling, and Minseok nods and sets the glass on the island until Jonghyun fills it up again. “You look like you could use it.”

Was his mood really that obvious? He was actually contented at the moment, but he accepts the shot once again anyways, tipping back the contents.

“Thanks,” Minseok says, replacing the glass again. The alcohol hasn’t hit yet but it is settled in his stomach with a dull warmth.

Jonghyun is putting the little bottle, now with only a quarter left, back in the bottom of the cooler and takes out a beer, handing it to Minseok, “No problem, I don’t know how well it’ll mix with beer though,”

“I’ll be fine,” Minseok says confidently, at least this is something he knows he does well. He always holds alcohol well, no matter how much or what kind.

Minseok makes his way back into the living room but doesn’t see Baekhyun where he left him, which isn’t a surprise, Baekhyun never really stays still, especially at parties. He’s probably around conversing or cracking lame jokes to strangers, trying to gain smiles.

Taking up post in the abandoned chair, Minseok contemplates going back to sit with Amber and Henry, at least there he can’t feel the glares sent his way every few seconds. Rolling his eyes he opens the can and takes a sip, letting the mellow liquid warm him.

After a minute or two, he hears his name being called and looks up to find Yixing waving him over. He should have gone back into the hallway. Sighing internally, Minseok stands and walks over to Yixing and is greeted by his dimpled smile, a glare, and three other sets of curious eyes.

There are five overflowing the small leather sofa, Yixing, Chanyeol, and three other dark haired males. One smiling widely, the expression lighting up his face and turning his eyes into small smiles, another glancing at him with wide curiosity filled eyes, and the other is grinning but only minimally, pulling up the corners of his tanned face.

“You look like you’re having a blast,” Yixing comments smiling, mild sarcasm an undertone in the sentence.

“Just enjoying the party,” Minseok says, switching the beer between his hands, only looking at Yixing.

“Yifan always throws great parties,” The wide smiling man agrees, “I’m Junmyeon.”

“Oh yea, I forgot. Uh, this is Junmyeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol.” Yixing lists, motioning to Junmyeon first, the tan one next and the one with wide eyes after, and then Chanyeol at the end of the couch.

“You _are_ attractive without your helmet on,” The tanned one grins wider, Jongin, and lets out a small _oomf_ when Kyungsoo elbows him in the side. This makes Jongin chuckle and throw his arm around him, pulling him closer.

Before Minseok can say anything, Jongin is reaching out and pulling Minseok closer and into a spot that has been made between Jongin and Chanyeol. Great. The latter stiffens when Minseok is pulled and forced to sit.

The edges of Minseok’s vision are getting slightly out of focus, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. Not when Jongin is asking him something, “Are you dating anyone hyung?”

“No,” Minseok blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision, and completely disregards the prying question.

“And it’s alright I call you hyung yea?”

“Sure, yea, no problem.”

“Great! We’re going to be great friends,” Turning to see Jongin’s wide smile and Kyungsoo on the other side of him, smiling slightly. When did everything get so blurry?

Probably the beer, Minseok decides, and goes to put it on the coffee table, but misses by an inch and the can falls from his fingers and onto the floor, splashing. For some reason, Minseok finds this quite funny and chuckles a few times.

“What the fuck?” An irritated voice growls next to him and Minseok turns to see Chanyeol glaring at him, maybe. He could be just be looking, but Minseok can’t really tell the difference right now, his sight coming and going into and out of focus. Why is he so mad? It’s not like Minseok is the one who cornered him in the locker room and sucked his dick. Minseok is about to say this, but gets interrupted before he gets the first syllables out.

“I think hyung is drunk,” Jongin snickers, putting his hand on Minseok shoulder and turning him so they’re looking at each other. Two Jongin’s examine him, and when a hand is waved in his face, Minseok sees two.

“How are there two of you?” Minseok manages to get out, his tongue not fully cooperating. The twin Jongins smile and release his shoulder.

“Yea, he’s pretty out of it. Wonder what he had, he was fine a few minutes ago.”

Chanyeol gets up and pulls Minseok with him, the room tilts and Minseok looks up at Chanyeol, “What do you want?” Minseok mutters and trying weakly to sit back down. He doesn’t want to go anywhere, definitely not with Chanyeol at least, not when he can be cornered again. Even though the idea appeals to him, against his better judgement.

“You got beer all over my shirt.” Is the curt reply and then he’s being dragged through the living room and into the hallway. Minseok laughs at the remark though, because he dropped the can on the floor, how the fuck could it be on his shirt, and tries again to tug away. It doesn’t work.

When they arrive at their destination, a bathroom, Minseok thinks, he’s shoved inside followed by Chanyeol, who shuts the door. The latter turns on the faucet and grabs a roll of paper towels and shoves them at Minseok, who holds them instinctively.

“What the fuck do I do with these?” The older asks, hiccupping in the middle. He receives _some_ look, but through his altered vision is could be anything. It’s probably a glare, since that is the only expression Chanyeol wears around him. It’s just some shirt, so why the taller is making such a big deal of it, Minseok doesn’t know.

“Fucking help me clean it,”

“Why would I do that?”

Chanyeol gets close enough to his face that Minseok can see the expression he wears, he’s angry, “Because you _lost_ remember? You have to do what I say for a week.”

Oh yea, that. What the hell? Minseok face palms himself hard, not really feeling it, and sighs. But he’s the older one, he shouldn’t be bossed around by Chanyeol. So he won’t be.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks, exasperatedly, as he witnesses a very drunk Minseok climbing into the bathtub.

Resting against the cool walls, Minseok looks around and then at Chanyeol to raise one of his eyebrows. “Well I’m in the tub.” Chanyeol wasn’t that dumb right? What else would Minseok be doing in a bathtub other than _not_ taking orders from him? It’s not like he climbed in here to relax and enjoy the nice view of the bathroom.

“Yea. I see that. But why- you know what, never mind.” He goes back to dabbing at his shirt, which Minseok thinks is useless, because how is he able to tell where the stain is? His entire shirt is soaked through with water. And so what if there is beer on it, just put it in the wash when you get home, it’s not gonna kill him.

Minseok must have said at least one of these things aloud because Chanyeol is looking at him again, this time with no expression and comments, “So you’re either a child who talks too much or a heartless adult.”

“I’m neither of those things!” Minseok complains, _whines_ actually. This catches Chanyeol off guard.

“You’re in a bathtub!” He counters, throwing his arms up and accidentally hitting one on the wall, causing Minseok to laugh. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and rubs his injured hand.

“So, just because I’m in a bathtub doesn’t make me heartless.”

“That wasn’t even the right-” Chanyeol sighs loudly and runs his hand through his silver hair, messing it up.

“You’re always so irritable,” Minseok points out, stretching as much as he can in the tub, there really wasn’t much room. Why did he climb in here again? And why is he in a bathroom with Chanyeol?

“I’m irritable?” Chanyeol laughs then, humorlessly.

“Yup whenever you’re around you’re always angry about something.”

“Maybe because I’m always around you.”

“Bullshit,” Minseok turns to Chanyeol, who is leaning against the door, “I haven’t done anything to you. _You’re_ the one who always corners _me_.”

They’re both quiet for a minute, or maybe two or five, Minseok doesn’t really know, all he knows is that the cold aluminum of the bath feels really good against his burning skin. It’s too stuffy in the bathroom. Why are they here again? His vision is getting worse too, there’s doubles everywhere and Minseok is starting to get a headache. He should probably go home now.

Minseok tries to stand, startling Chanyeol out of whatever thought he was in. But when Minseok misjudges how far he needs to step to avoid clipping his foot off the edge of the tub, he goes stumbling forward, into the silver haired giant. He’s caught though, before he could even react and he’s being hauled up to stand on his own two feet.

“What are you doing?” He hears Chanyeol mumble and feels a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

“I’m going home,” But Chanyeol blocks him from the doorknob, not letting Minseok’s weak attempts to move him succeed.

“You’re not driving.”

“Obviously.” He just has to find Baekhyun. But first Chanyeol has to get out of the way. “Can you move?”

“How are you getting home?”

Why do you care? “I have to find someone, now move.” This time when Minseok pushes Chanyeol, the latter steps aside and opens the door, letting Minseok back into the long hallway.

The house is actually mostly empty now, with a few people still standing around or making their way towards the door. Minseok stumbles about, almost losing his footing a couple times if it wasn’t for a hand that steadies him, following close behind.

Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen and neither are any of Chanyeol’s friends when he goes to look for them. They couldn’t have been in the bathroom for that long right? Looking at a clock, the blurred hands read almost four in the morning and Minseok can swear he just showed up to the party an hour ago.

“Where do you live?” Chanyeol asks once he’s located Minseok again, where the older slumps against the wall in the entryway, stroking a potted plant.

“Why so you can stalk me there too?”

The response has Chanyeol rolling his eyes and he nudges Minseok with his foot, “No, I’m driving you home, get up.”

“It’s cold outside.”

“Yea, it’s winter, get up.”

Chanyeol pulls Minseok up to his feet again and the older has to lean into him so he doesn’t fall. Through his foggy mind, Minseok feels how weird this is. Why Chanyeol is helping him, why is he dragging him outside into the brisk air, why is he being buckled into the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car? Minseok has no answer to any of these questions. Hell, he doesn’t even know why he’s allowing it.

“So where do you live?” Chanyeol asks again as he gets the heat going, turning most of the vents towards Minseok.

Where does he live again? “In an apartment building,” Minseok points down the road, “That way I think.”

“You think.” Chanyeol scoffs and brings his hand up to message between his eyes. Why didn’t he just leave Minseok in the bathroom? “What’s your address?”

An address. It’s near the café right? Chanyeol can just drop him off there.

“I’m not dropping you off at the café, it’s four in the morning, no one is even going to be there.”

“They’re always there.” Minseok argues, he hasn’t been there a single time without either Changmin or Yunho, hasn’t even seen the café without either of them, one of them is _always_ there.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, but drums his fingers on the steering wheel. What is he supposed to do? Minseok is drunk off his ass and can’t even remember his address. It’s not like he can dump him at the police station either, not that he would. He blows out a breath and rakes his hand through his hair. He doesn’t know any of Minseok’s friends phone numbers, Minseok’s phone is probably locked and who knows if he’ll remember the password. He could bring him back into Yifan’s house, try to wake him up and ask if he knew where Minseok lives.

But Yifan probably won’t remember either. He had run into Zitao while he was trying to locate Minseok’s friend and Zitao was complaining that Yifan always drinks too much and falls asleep too early. So that’s out.

Minseok is tracing messy patterns on the foggy window, eyes glazed and leaning toward the heat. Chanyeol groans. But this isn’t about his feelings right now, it’s about being a good person. Right?

There’s only one option left, Chanyeol decides and sighs, because he know that Minseok isn’t going to like it.

 

~~~

 

“This isn’t my apartment.” Minseok squints in the low light and blinks rapidly when Chanyeol turns the overhead lights on, blinding him.

“I know, it’s mine.” Chanyeol ignores the confused look Minseok throws him and walking to his bedroom, pulling off the thick, black duvet and bringing it out into the small living room.

He sets about making the couch into a suitable sleeping space when he hears footsteps. He stands back to admire his work before looking at a still confused Minseok.

“You can sleep here,” Chanyeol gestures to the couch, now equipped with the duvet and several pillows, and Minseok just stands there.

The whole scenario is confusing to Minseok. It’s one thing not to yell or insult someone but it’s a completely different thing to bring that someone to your apartment and offer them a place to sleep. Why would Chanyeol do this? Is he still drunk or would this be just as confusing to his sober brain?

“I don’t understand,” Minseok says slowly, his mouth is dry and he coughs before getting the whole sentence out. “You hate me.” Right?

Chanyeol sighs, not saying what he really wants and just mumbles, “Just go to sleep.”

“This isn’t another game right?” Minseok asks, the thought slowly occurring to him. Because of course what’s what it is. Why hadn’t he thought of it earlier? He should have known the moment Chanyeol started being nice to him.

The taller furrows his eyebrows, “What game hyung?”

“The ones you play to mess with me. Like the bet and football game and in the locker room, this is another one of those?”

“What are you-”

“Because I’m tired of those, they’re too… confusing. Like this right now. But I guess that’s the point right? Lost again.” And Minseok sighs, his headache kicks up a notch, he doesn’t even have enough energy to fight about this. Not right now.

“You think- Hyung the locker room wasn’t- I’m not playing games.” Chanyeol stutters out, wants to reach to Minseok, to explain _again_ , but that might be a bad idea. Like the last time.

“Then what is this?”

 _Frustrating._ “This is-” Me doing everything I want to say. Doing everything to show you instead of tell you, because you _never_ listen. “Not a game. None of it was a game.” Chanyeol decides to say, to say as little as possible. Because he feels that Minseok is listening now, finally hearing him.

“Then the locker-”

“No, you’re drunk, just go to bed.”

But Minseok isn’t drunk anymore, tipsy at worst, but not drunk. And Chanyeol could be lying to him, but it doesn’t feel like it. It’s been a while since Minseok stopped and just let himself feel.

What he feels is his hand closing around Chanyeol’s wrist as the silver haired man goes to walk away, and pulling back with just enough force to make him stay put.

They look at each other for a moment, trying to decipher what the other may be thinking. Chanyeol doesn’t pull away though, doesn’t move at all, and even when Minseok looks closer, he thinks Chanyeol might not even be breathing.

“Hyung, I can’t do this.” Chanyeol whispers. He can’t do this _again._ Can’t be rejected, not when Minseok is in his apartment and he doesn’t have anywhere to run. When he knows that after this conflict, he’ll probably call Junmyeon back over to vent, and Junmyeon will look at him with the same pitiful gaze and pat him on the back. Or when Jongin’s light teasing will burn more than it should even though he warned Chanyeol about doing stupid things. But Chanyeol is always doing stupid things.

Minseok still has a light grip, tight enough to if he wanted, he could feel Chanyeol’s pulse. He’s very confused. Confused about Park Chanyeol whose ego is bigger than he is but how he’s standing there looking like a lost puppy. Confused about wanting to know what exactly the taller is feeling right now. Confused about his own feelings, because usually the only feeling he gets around Chanyeol is irritation or anger but now he’s feeling somewhat guilty.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve explained to you! I tried to show you, _you’re_ the one who pushed me away! But now you’re pulling me closer, I don’t understand you!” Chanyeol trips over the words as they rush from his mouth, eyes narrowed in a glare that’s not directed towards Minseok.

“What is it that you want-” _to explain?_ The words don’t form correctly and suddenly Chanyeol’s heated glare is directed toward him.

The younger slowly moves closer so they’re face to face. “I want you to stop pushing me away.” He smells like beer and the breath hitting Minseok’s face is warm, Chanyeol’s gaze is clear though, sharp. Like he’s looking for something.

He looks for two minutes and fifteen seconds, Minseok counts, and they’re both still frozen there. Chanyeol’s eyes harden gradually, like he’s preparing himself. And then slowly, eyes still locked on Minseok, he leans in closing the three inch gap and presses a chaste kiss to Minseok’s lips.

It’s over in a second, and the taller is pulling back, only a little, to look at Minseok’s reaction. The latter’s eyes are wider now, mouth slightly agape as if to say something but nothing comes out.

Minseok is more surprised than anything else really. Surprised by Chanyeol and himself, the low burning that is _definitely_ not alcohol in his abdomen. Surprised by what _he wants._

His hand is still wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrist and he tugs slightly, bringing Chanyeol closer. A mildly surprised expression tugging his eyebrows up and widening his eyes slightly. Instead of kissing him again, which Minseok now _wants_ , Chanyeol just wraps both arms around Minseok’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Burying his face in Minseok’s shoulder and exhaling a bit shakily.

“So confusing,” Chanyeol whispers there, the words muffled but Minseok still makes them out and scoffs lightly.

This is great and all, the hugging, but Minseok is getting a bit impatient and a feeling of greed is overcoming him. He _wants._ So he tips his head up so his lips are at Chanyeol’s ear, voice purposely low, “So you like me?”

Chanyeol shivers and Minseok can feel him nodding before he breathes a sigh, “Yea hyung.”

With the response, Minseok pulls back. Chanyeol lets him go easily but keeps his arms locked, waiting for a reaction to his confession.

“So prove it.” It’s a challenge and Chanyeol can feel it. Minseok smirks smugly when he sees the brief flash of confusion on Chanyeol’s face. Until it morphs into a matching smirk.

There’s a low chuckle that vibrates through Chanyeol’s body as he again leans into Minseok, towers over him now, glance teasing. Minseok feels a hand work under the back of his shirt and the trails it traces burn.

“I don’t know hyung,” The equally teasing hum comes against the shell of his ear, “I don’t want to be left high and dry like last time.”

Contrary to his statement though, Chanyeol’s hand continues to work Minseok’s shirt up and Chanyeol pulls away enough to rid Minseok of the garment.

In retaliation Minseok grips the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and tugs up, flashing the toned stomach beneath. Instead of letting the older continue, Chanyeol leans down and captures his lips in a heated kiss. Nipping Minseok’s bottom lip to gain entry and begins exploring.

Unlike last time, Minseok is responding, tugging to bring Chanyeol closer by the material still in his hands. Minseok moans when the taller slots their hips together, grinding. The moan makes Chanyeol chuckle smugly, both sounds getting caught between the kiss. Next Chanyeol’s hand is making its way to the edge of Minseok’s jeans, toying with the fabric just above his ass.

They’re both hard and panting now, sweat is staring to prickle on the back of Minseok’s neck but the only thoughts on his mind at the moment are about Chanyeol. Who has released his lips and is now breathing hard into his neck, while his hand messages Minseok’s ass through his boxers. With low mutters of how Minseok covered up his marks and how he’ll have to make new ones.

Bringing their lips together again, Chanyeol stops his ministrations and murmurs, “Bedroom,” Into Minseok’s mouth.

Moving there poses a difficult task. Chanyeol keeps his hand down Minseok’s pants and their lips don’t break connection until their crashing into the edge of the bedframe. Minseok falls back first, being pushed lightly, and Chanyeol lands on top of him.

It’s only moments later that their tearing at each other’s clothing. Chanyeol sucking a hickey onto the older’s neck, over an existing one where the makeup has worn away, while pulling and throwing both his jeans and his boxers to the floor. Minseok trying to concentrate as he rids Chanyeol of his clothes as well while the latter wraps his hand loosely around his cock.

Some apprehension sets in when Chanyeol presses Minseok’s back into the mattress and slides a thigh between the brunet’s two, spreading him.

 “Not a bottom,” Minseok manages out while Chanyeol sucks on his bottom lip again, reaching over to the side table to retrieve a bottle.

The younger grinds down then and brings his lips to Minseok’s ear, lightly licking before whispering, “You’re _my_ bottom for at least a week hyung,” His raspy voice drops an octave lower, reverberating through Minseok’s body that makes the latter’s eyelids flutter, “Then we can discuss other arrangements.”

Minseok would usually challenge this but the authority in Chanyeol’s voice is disarming, weakening. How the fuck did Chanyeol go from a lost puppy to a sexual beast in just a few seconds?

An answer can’t be thought of right now though, because there’s a hand wrapped back around Minseok’s cock and the friction is just _too_ good and he arches towards it, a quiet gasp leaving his kiss-bruised lips.

Another louder gasp comes when he feels a cool, lube slicked finger dancing between his ass cheeks. And Chanyeol’s deep chuckle is back, “I know you can be louder than that hyung.” Teasing. And then the finger is breaching Minseok’s entrance, a moan leaving his throat in response to the teasing.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums when he sits back to watch where his finger disappears into Minseok, pumping it slowly, in time with how he also pumps Minseok’s dick. Precum drips down the length and onto his hand as he adds a second finger, pulling them out and then twisting them in again.

It feels uncomfortable but not bad and Minseok just wants to get on with it, the turning in his abdomen coils tighter when a third finger is added and he tries to fuck himself back onto Chanyeol’s fingers.

“I bet I could make you come like this,” Chanyeol muses, a glint in his eyes and an almost sinister grin playing on his mouth as he watches Minseok fuck himself on his hand, taking the opportunity to thrust them forward.

“Fuck,” Minseok swears as the fingers in him hit his prostate, white light flashes in his vision and pleasure sears through his veins. His back arches and his cock dribbles out more precum at Chanyeol’s words.

Minseok groans when the fingers are removed and he almost tells Chanyeol to _hurry the fuck up._ But then the tip of Chanyeol’s dick is at his stretched opening, not pushing in, but putting pressure on. Minseok tries to shift but Chanyeol holds him down and brings his lips back to Minseok’s ear.

“You’ll like my cock better than my mouth hyung, I promise,” Minseok shivers, “You won’t _want_ to top next week.” And then he shifts, slowly pushing in, and Minseok groans because he feels like he’s being split open. It’s been a while since he bottomed, but he has done it before. But the other times weren’t like this. Didn’t feel like this.

The others didn’t cause spikes of desire to shoot down his spine and into his cock like this. The others didn’t cause Minseok to _whine_ when they bottomed out because Minseok still wants more. The others didn’t moan into his ear or tell him _fuck, you’re so beautiful and tight_ and force a whimper from Minseok at the words.

It’s already too much and Chanyeol hasn’t even started.

The pace he sets is slow. So slow that Minseok can feel every heavy drag of Chanyeol’s dick against his walls, forcing him to take more with every thrust. Chanyeol grasps the backs of Minseok’s knees and almost folds the smaller in half, the new angle letting him grind against Minseok’s prostate.

Minseok is about to explode, especially when he hears Chanyeol’s baritone moan when he requests _faster, please._ The lewd slapping of skin on skin is the only thing in the room besides Chanyeol’s grunts and Minseok’s sighs and groans.

The coil is close to snapping when Chanyeol reaches between their bodies and starts pumping Minseok in time with his thrusts again, urging him, “Come with me hyung,” and the press of Chanyeol’s dick on that one spot inside him has him seeing white again. But it doesn’t clear and he’s shooting cum between Chanyeol’s fingers, painting his stomach.

Chanyeol comes shortly after, releasing into Minseok’s ass and then collapsing on top of him, panting harshly in his ear. The older groans when Chanyeol pulls out slowly, the sensitivity too much.

They’re both sticky with sweat and cum but neither make a move to get up, even when the room gets brighter with the rising sun.

Groaning, Chanyeol shifts a bit and reaches over to the tissue box on the side table, grabbing a few to wipe the cum off Minseok, who lies there still a bit blissed out, and himself. Throwing the used tissue into the bin and snuggling back up to Minseok, pulling the thin sheet up with him where it was discarded to the corner of the bed.

There’s something in the air, making it tense and it’s Chanyeol who whispers out an uneasy, “Hyung?” from where he has his face pressed to Minseok’s throat. The latter responds with a sleepy, “Hmm?”

“You’re not going to push me away right?”

It takes the elder a few seconds to piece together a response, “No, I am going to give you hell for coming in my ass though, you dick.”

Chanyeol’s chuckle vibrates through Minseok’s chest, warming him. “I’ll help you clean up in the morning, but only if you’re still here.”

Minseok drowsily runs a hand through Chanyeol’s silver hair, noting how the color looks good on him. “I’ll be here.” And pulls lightly to get Chanyeol to face up enough so Minseok can peck the corner of his mouth, which breaks open in a blinding smile, lighting up the younger’s entire face.

“Prove it,” Chanyeol mumbles as he cuddles closer to Minseok, and drifts off to sleep. Minseok follows after him in minutes, chest lighter and a few happy thought dotting his hazy mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Verbal Jint is the SMU Coach  
> * Tablo is the YGU Coach  
> * I learned how to play football while writing this  
> * I also have a playbook for the short section of actual football in this xD  
> * This is my first fanfiction c:  
> * The reason I had Minnie drink such strong alcohol is because of his high tolerance  
> 


End file.
